IT ALL STARTED WITH A DRESS
by XFilesIBelieve
Summary: Takes place after an episode in Season 2 where Maggie is insulted by a store clerk who assumes she can't afford to buy a dress. Andy marches in and buys her the dress. A short fic about what might have happened after.


IT ALL STARTED WITH A DRESS

**EXTRAS **fanfic

**Takes place after Season 2 episode where Andy buys Maggie a dress that the store clerk assumed she couldn't afford. My first EXTRAS fic, please review!

Andy and Maggie came out of the dress shop. Maggie swung her bag happily, which contained the dress the store clerk thought she wasn't good enough to wear. Maggie looked over at Andy who was walking straight ahead, his eyes in the same direction.

She continued peeking glances at him.

"What?! Why do you keep looking at me? And with that weird face, you are scaring me."

"Oh, no reason," Maggie replied with her lilting Irish accent.

She looked back at him another time.

"Stop!"

"Sorry, it's just that, that was a really nice thing that you did."

Andy stopped walking.

"You're welcome. And you know that's your—"

"I know, Christmas _and_ birthday present! I meant though, it was real nice of you to stick up for me."

"Oh. Well cheers, it was no big deal."

Maggie looked away for a moment. "I'm so used to getting treated like dirt, a nothing, a nobody."

They both looked at each other and said together, "Extra work!" and broke into laughter as they started walking again.

Maggie looked into her bag again and suddenly squealed, "Ohh!" She impulsively stood in front of Andy, causing him to stop and almost fall over her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her for a quick kiss on the mouth.

Andy stared at her blankly.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to say thanks," Maggie said quickly.

Andy blinked twice as if coming out of a trance.

"No, it's fine, fine…"

They walked down the cobble-stoned street a bit further when Andy said, "Hey, you want to come over tonight?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Maggie replied.

"We can watch a movie or something. I'll cook some popcorn."

Maggie shook her head, "Oh well you better not then. I don't like my popcorn _blackened_."

"Ooo! And she comes in with a jab to the side! That was one time you know," he defended himself.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah the one time you had to call the fire department."

"Haha."

They turned onto Maggie's street and she said, "I'll see you around 7 then?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Andy watched as she walked to her apartment building's entrance. Maggie turned around catching him.

Andy's face flushed, "Ok then! See you lata'."

* * *

Andy paced around his expensive new home bought with money earned from his sitcom,'When the Whistle Blows' not "When the Wind Blows' as his agent repeatedly called it.

That kiss as quick and probably meaningless as it was had caused him to think about Maggie and his' friendship in a slightly different light. He thought, a part of him had always wondered what it would be like to be more. And did he invite her over tonight to test that possibility out? Was he ready to cross that thin line?

His breath quickened and he grabbed his phone dialing Maggie's number.

"Hey."

"Hi," Maggie replied.

"Look, um, I was maybe wondering if we could do this another night?"

"Oh. Yeah, is everything ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just pretty tired. That's all."

"Oh. Okay then."

Andy could hear the disappointment more prominently in her voice this time than in previous times he'd had to change plans around. It was almost as if she had also been expecting something…

Andy responded, "Okay, right then. I'll call you tomorrow."

Maggie hung up her phone looking at the hall mirror across the room. Looked like her cute skirt and sweater combo was going back in the closet. She swallowed and headed into her bedroom.

* * *

Andy continued pacing after he hung up the phone. Did he do the right thing? Was he just running away scared? Afraid of changing things but also afraid of reaching out and trying something new. Up until getting his sitcom, that had been the story of his life. Feeling frustrated and confused he decided to sit in front of the tv watching BBC for awhile.

A few hours later, Andy looked at his watch and saw it was about 8:30. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back on the couch. With a start he pushed himself off of the couch and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Maggie opened her apartment door to see Andy standing there holding a large bowl, a bag of popcorn to make, and a DVD of _Hot Fuzz_.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi," Andy said.

"Hey, come on in."

Maggie had changed into her pj's but Andy couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked in them. She had a long sleeved thermal top and baggy bottoms with little hearts up and down them.

Andy headed over to the microwave and proceeded to put in the popcorn bag. Maggie grabbed the DVD out of the bowl and walked over to the tv area.

Andy fiddled with the microwave that wouldn't turn on. He smacked the side of it once. Still nothing.

"I don't think I'll ever figure out your microwave," he called out to Maggie in the living room as he continued to stare at it in frustration.

"It's not that hard," he heard a giggle from right behind him and he spun around to see Maggie just inches away from him.

His heartbeat stepped up a notch.

She reached her arm around his figure, brushing by his left arm as she hit a button that started the microwave whirring.

Andy felt momentarily pinned by her, as he stood pressed up against the microwave.

She grinned at him, "Nothing to it." She jabbed him in the stomach playfully, "Just have to have the right touch!"

Andy just nodded as she walked away and then let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

They both settled onto Maggie's loveseat couch and started watching the movie.

It wasn't long after they were both laughing until they cried.

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"You're hogging all the popcorn! I've had like two bites."

They both looked down at the popcorn bowl in Maggie's lap that was nearly empty. Their eyes met and they both laughed.

"That's it!" Andy reached over and grabbed at the bowl causing Maggie to shift and dump the bowl on the floor.

Still laughing he pinned Maggie down on the couch.

"Popcorn whore!"

Maggie sputtered, "Well I didn't realize…"

"You never do, but it's ok. Your naiveté is charming."

Maggie stared up at him from her pinned position on the couch with a questioning look.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about…?"

Andy paused before answering thinking he knew full well what she was asking. "Thought about what?"

Maggie searched his eyes for a moment and then grabbed the top of his collared polo shirt and pulled him down to her.

He met her lips with his for a moment. Clumsily. Like he didn't know what to do with the option.

He pulled away feeling slightly silly.

Maggie sat up.

She spoke first, "You're not half bad."

Something ignited inside Andy, "Not half bad?!"

Maggie shrugged.

That was enough for him.

He put his hand behind her head, grabbing a fistful of her curly blond locks and drew her to him with the passion and heat he had felt earlier with the microwave incident.

She responded warmly to him, wrapping her arms around him and this time he didn't feel so clumsy. Or silly.

They pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Nice," Maggie gasped, "Much…much better."

"You're bloody right," Andy grinned at her.

"So what would you rather be, a statue that could talk but couldn't move, or a person who could move but couldn't talk?" Maggie prompted him.

"A person. Then I could walk away from you and your inane questions." He replied.

"Oh! You!" Maggie sucker-punched him in the gut.

"Oof! Just kidding!"

THE END


End file.
